Against All Odds
by VGWrighte
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna problems, will Harry become a hero again? PT, one bad word.


Against All Odds

Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager (that's Paramount), nor the song "Against All Odds" (That's Phil Collins.)

Note: The words in italics are the words to the song. Single quote, '', words are thoughts. The bold is the omniscient narrator's voice.

- /.\ - /.\ -

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you, well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take,_

-Prologue

**A deep refined voice of a man with wisdom began the final chapter of his book. **"I remember what he told his personal log that day. What happened, how he felt. I remember it, as if it was yesterday:

- /.\ - /.\ -

"Begin. . . lo. . log. . .

"I. . . I ah . . . I lost her. . .

"The only thing that really mattered to me. The only part of myself that I thought was worth anything was hers. Now. . . now it's gone. And I feel terrible. . . I'm sick to my stomach. . . I can't . . . breathe. . . I just . . . want her . . . back."

- /.\ - /.\ -

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

- /.\ - /.\ -

Beep de beep

"Eh," a sick voice moaned from inside the room.

Harry stepped into Tom's quarters.

"Tom?" Harry looked around in the dark.

"Computer, lights," a voice came form the corner.

When the lights went up, Harry found Tom sitting in a corner bunched up. He looked terrible.

"What happened to you?"

Tom looked up at his friend. There was so much pain and suffering in his eyes.

"No," Harry shook his head. "No, not that."

Tom hung his head again. Then he did something Harry had never seen him do. Tom began to cry. Not just silent tears, but almost wailing.

"She said, it wasn't worth it. All the fights and the yelling wasn't worth what we have.

_So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
_

"Had."

There was silence. Harry didn't know what to say, what to do.

"I feel. . . sick, dead, angry, mad, sad, sorry. I'm," he clenched his teeth, "mad because she said it's not worth it. . . I'm not worth it. . . I'm . . . sad, because she left. She left me, us. She didn't even leave, there's no where to go. But she left." Tom sat quietly for a moment. Harry just looked at him, silently. "Sorry, because I made her unhappy."

"Tom, you didn't make her unhappy."

"Then why did she leave?" Tom stood up. Now he seemed almost frightening. Before he was small and silent, now he was a roaring tiger; tall and menacing.

"I don't know. She was happier with you than I had seen her in a long time. I don't know."

"It's my fault."

"Tom, you know-"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE! I just don't know. I'm so scared."

Harry had never heard him say that before. Tom was scared. "Scared of what?"

"To be alone." Tom slunk back down to the floor.

"Listen, get up." Harry went over to Tom. Harry helped in stand. "Take a shower. You have an hour."

Tom really didn't care. He just left and did what he was told. Harry then noticed a beep on Tom's computer. It was Tom's last log. Harry pressed the button to play it.

"Begin. . . lo. . log. . .I. . . I ah . . . I lost her. . . The only thing that really mattered to me. The only part of myself that I thought was worth anything was hers. Now. . . now it's gone. And I feel terrible. . . I'm sick to my stomach. . . I can't . . . breathe. . . I just . . . want her . . . back."

Harry downloaded the log and left the room.

- /.\ - /.\ -

_I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

- /.\ - /.\ -

B'Elanna stood in her quarters pacing. "It was right. He'll get over it. He did this. It's his fault. He started the fights. I can't take this anymore. It was right. He deserved it." She kept repeating it. She couldn't convince herself. She knew she was wrong. She knew she was too stubborn to admit it. "It's his fault. He deserved it. It's his fault. . ."

Beep de beep

"Come in!" she yelled to the door.

"Oh Harry," she said looking at him as he entered.

Harry took a step inside and waited until the door closed behind him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Harry yelled at the top of his voice.

"What?" she looked at him strangely.

"ARE YOU INSANE? HAS A SCREW GONE LOOSE IN THERE?"

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! NOW YOU MARCH YOUR LITTLE SORRY ASS INTO THAT ROOM AND BEG THAT MAN TO TAKE YOU BACK!"

"He deserved it!"

"Why!" Harry had a proud smirk on face.

"Because look what he did to me!"

"From what I can tell, he treated you so well and made you feel. . . like you never have before."

"I can't take what he's doing anymore. It's too hard."

"On who?" Harry asked quietly.

"What?"

"Too hard, on who?"

"Him, me, us. PICK ONE!"

Harry tossed her the PADD with Tom's log on it. "Listen to that."

She pressed play.

"Begin. . . lo. . log. . ."I. . . I ah . . . I lost her. . . "The only thing that really mattered to me. The only part of myself that I thought was worth anything was hers. Now. . . now it's gone. And I feel terrible. . . I'm sick to my stomach. . . I can't . . . breathe. . . I just . . . want her . . . back."

"Too hard on you?" he yelled at her.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

"Thrown away the best thing that has ever happened to you. When someone gets close, you push away. Give this one a chance. He makes you feel so happy." She was going to cut in, but he cut her off. "Don't deny it. I see it in your eyes. You love him. He loves you. Let him."

B'Elanna didn't say anything. She stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Maybe you're right."

"I know I am. You've got half an hour."

"For what?"

"You are going to have a nice dinner on the holo-deck if I have to tape you both to chairs! Now, get ready."

- /.\ - /.\ -

_Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take_

- /.\ - /.\ -

"Kim to Torres. You've got five minutes, holo-deck two. Kim out. Come on Tom. You have to do this."

"No, it's too . . . hard."

"That's what she said. Come on." Harry almost dragged Tom to the holo-deck and sat him down in the chair on the holo grid.

B'Elanna arrived shortly after. She saw him in the chair and turned around. Harry ran over to her. "Oh no you don't. Tape you to a chair. Remember?"

B'Elanna stopped and looked at Tom. "Fine." She sat down across the table from him.

"Now, you have fun. Now, but the end of dinner, I expect this to be resolved." Harry marched away.

Tom and B'Elanna sat in silence.

'Look at him. B'Elanna, look at him.' she told herself. B'Elanna forced herself to look up at him. He was slumped down in his chair, poking his food with his fork. 'He's so . . . sad. I did that. This is my fault.'

'. . . . .' He had no thoughts. Nothing was going through his mind. A dark void. _'cos there's just an empty space. _ There was nothing inside his head. She took all that mattered.

'This is my fault. I did this to him. He didn't do anything to me. Harry was right.' "I'm sorry," she blurted out.

He looked up. 'What did she just say?'

'There's no turning back now.' "Tom I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I thought I was doing something good for both of us, but I just screwed it up. I'm sorry."

'So, you're sorry. What does that do! I don't need you to be sorry! I need you to stand with me! I'll stand with you!' He didn't say any of that.

"Tom, say something." He said nothing. "Talk to me," she pleaded.

"You want me to talk?" he sounded strong and confident. "B'Elanna," he stood up and walked over to her. He stared down at her. "I don't need you to be sorry. I don't care if you're sorry or not. That doesn't matter to me. I don't care. I don't want your sympathy or your pity. I don't NEED that."

B'Elanna looked down. 'He doesn't need me. He doesn't want me.' "I'll go then," she said quietly, she began to stand.

Tom put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down. He knelt beside her chair. "I don't that. I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I need you to accept me." She looked up. "I need you to be there with me. Not for me. When things get bad, I need you to stand beside me and take the blow with me. We'll get through it together.

"Every time there's bump, we can't split up. We need to be there for each other. I though we were, until you said goodbye. What are you saying now?"

"I'm saying," she thought for a moment. "Help me stand."

He smiled at her. He took his hand and put it at the back of her neck. "That's what I needed to hear." They laughed. He drew her down to him.

They kissed.

She couldn't help but to giggle. This is was right.

- /.\ - /.\ -

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you, well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take_

- /.\ - /.\ -

**A deep refined voice of a man with wisdom finished his book.** "They fixed their relationship. That time and many times after. Two years later, Tom and B'Elanna got married. They had a little girl, whom they named Miral, while still in the Delta Quadrant. Tom was the flight master at Star Fleet Academy. B'Elanna taught Warp Theory. Their four children all went into Star Fleet and are the next generation of ideas. Miral worked along side her mother for many years.

"Two years ago Tom died of old age and B'Elanna lingers on against all odds. One day she will join him in Stov'Acor. Of all my years, those two were against the worst odds. Against all odds they persevered. So my message to you is, when against all odds, just push harder because the journey is always better than the destination."

**The last line of the book was five simple words.** "Thank you for your time."

-Epilogue

**In the year 2419, Harry Kim's book "Against All Odds" sold trillions of copies in the Alpha Quadrant. It became a Great Alpha Quadrant Novel that everyone read. Tom and B'Elanna were remembered through the ages. Some names are never forgotten, even when against all odds.**

- /.\ - /.\ -

Okay, quick POV clarity.

The part of the story from Tom's log to "Thank you for your time," is Harry's book. Harry is the narrator.

The part after the song at the end is the narrator describing Harry.

The Epilogue and the Prologue are the omniscient narrator's voice. I also made the omniscient narrator's voice in bold words.

The italics words are "Against All Odds" by Phil Collins.


End file.
